


Crossing the Threshold

by Anticipatio



Series: He's My Collar [1]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forgive me Kat, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Podcast: Campaign (Star Wars), Power Exchange, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: Based on the Dear Bluebird letter from episode 83.Blue trusts Zero to demonstrate the dynamics of this weird sex thing that he, Aava and Synox seemed to know so much about. After all, it was probably at least a LITTLE like their relationship, right?





	Crossing the Threshold

“C’mon, Blue, I need to know that you understand what we’re trying to do here.”

“Fine! The safe word is 'droids'! I get it!” Blue huffed indignantly, cross-legged on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, “I just don’t understand why you’re being so cautious about this. You’re the most reckless guy I know!”

“Yeah, sure, thanks,” Zero sighed. He shifted his weight nervously. “This stuff can get intense and I just wanna make sure I’m not like, permanently screwing you up here.”

Blue grinned brightly, “While I appreciate the concern, I’ll have you know that I’m a big boy, I can handle tougher stuff than whatever you throw at me.”

Zero’s helmet flashed ellipses before settling on a skeptical emoji. “Whatever you say, boss,” he replied after his moment of silence, “You sure you wanna… uh, experience? This? From the husband’s point of view?”

There was a muted _thwump_ as Blue flopped back to sprawl across his sheets, “Yes, that’s what I want! And I know the word, and we ‘negotiated’—” he brought up his hands for air quotes, “—whatever’s on and off limits. I think I’ll be fine, let’s just… ugh!” 

Blue’s face lit up in a peach blush up to his ears. It never failed to amuse Zero at how easily he colored at the slightest provocation, he mused as he internally switched on his external sensors. He brushed his less bionic hand against the edge of the bed as he circled to the side, jumping at the rasp of silk, “Kriff, why do you have these shitty sheets?”

“Excuse me! They’re thirty momme weight Aeien silk! They were very expensive, I’ll have you know.”

 _Sometimes,_ Zero thought to himself as he situated at Blue’s side, noting the wary side-eye he received, _things that are expensive are worse._ He bit his tongue and fell forward, pinning both of Blue’s hands on either side of his head. “W-what’re you—!” Blue squawked before being silenced by his hands being held above his head with Zero’s robotic hand while the other came down to roughly cover his mouth. He shivered almost imperceptibly at the taste of leather against his lips and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Zero leaned forward and tilted his head in mock thought, bright spots of light blinking slowly on his screen like a pair of sharp, glowing eyes. “Yannow what,” he murmured, “I don’t really know if I want you to talk much, or at all, if we can help it. Consider this rule number one.” The minister’s mouth was slowly released, though not without a glare that Zero allowed Blue to indulge in, for now. He reached into one of his packs and pulled a short length of silk rope he procured from Aava (she smiled genuinely and, without any hint of mockery in her voice, asked to hear how “it” goes later). 

After a quick and efficient tie to the metal headboard, Zero swung a leg over to straddle Blue’s midsection and sat back on his heels to inspect the view in front of him. Blue was already averting his gaze to the side nervously, hair disheveled and looking oddly naked without his ever-present comms projecting onto glasses normally propped precariously on the crook of his nose.

“Hope you don’t mind having some extra laundry to do,” Zero stated brusquely, “‘Cause I don’t really wanna take your vest-coat thing or whatever off after tying you up _so_ nice already.” Blue winced but otherwise did not protest, prompting the bounty hunter to begin unclasping the front from the high-neck down and unbutton the shirt underneath, revealing swathes of pale, freckled skin. Zero ran fingers down the midline of Blue’s body lightly, displaying passive ellipses on his screen to maintain an air of placidity while letting his thoughts roam.

 _Cute, I guess? For a human?_ he contemplated, _Twinky. Sure._ He felt goosebumps erupt under his fingertips and the slightest twitch of wiry muscles until he stopped at the waistband of the human’s slacks. Zero glanced back up, barely catching Blue’s intense gaze before the latter jolted and shifted his gaze away once again. “Aw, Blu-ue,” Zero cooed, draping himself over the minister’s body and using his robotic hand to forcibly twist his head forward. “You’re allowed to watch, yannow. What’s got you so nervous?”

There was a moment of silence between them before Blue blinked in realization and stammered, “Oh, uh—it’s, I just. I don’t, um…” He trailed off, chewing his lower lip and anxiously twisting his wrists in his binds. His mouth had trouble forming articulate thoughts, despite his racing mind.

“Do you remember the word?” Zero questioned seriously, faceplate blank.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. ‘S 'droids'.” Smooth.

A pixelated salacious grin drew across the width of Zero’s helmet, “And there’re no problems?”

Blue wriggled the slightest bit under the weight of the bounty hunter, but otherwise made no other moves to escape and, with a little more certainty, spoke up, “No problems.”

“No problems…” Zero parroted, trailing off with the raise of a pixelated eyebrow.

Blue met the gaze of the pinpricks of light that blinked alive, visibly confused, “No problems… uh… Zero?” The bounty hunter sighed, sitting back up to straddle the human with his knees sprawled on either side of Blue’s chest, “Right, forgot about that. Rule two,” he held up two fingers to draw the other’s focus, “I can call you whatever, but you can only call me ‘sir’ while we’re doing this, alright?”

There was a huff, and Blue furrowed his brows, “That’s hardly fair.”

Zero scooped his hand under the minister’s chin and keenly felt him swallow under sensitized fingertips. “That’s kinda the point. So?”

“No problems,” Blue mumbled between gritted teeth, “… sir.”

“Good to hear!” Zero chirped cheerily. He shucked his tactical vest and scooted back, brushing his fingers over Blue’s body once more, past the waistband and over the seam of his crotch. There was a barely restrained buck and a slight ‘ah!’ from the person below him, and Zero couldn’t help but hum pleasantly, “Sensitive, huh?”

“Mnngh.”

A serene, eyeless smile appeared on Zero’s display as he pressed his palm more emphatically between Blue’s legs. He looked up to see the minister’s face glow bright like muja fruit as he yelped, his pixelated smile growing once again into a grin. “As fun as this is,” he started, dragging his hand up with pressure on the heel of his palm, pulling an involuntary breathless groan from Blue, “I dunno if you’ve really done anything to deserve any attention.” He scooted forward, “Wanna prove your worth?

“Open your mouth.”

There was a moment of silence when Blue hesitated. His eyes darted from Zero’s faceplate to his arms, his torso, assessing his posture as if he were trying to analyze the gank’s intentions. As if there was a diplomatic approach to this situation. Zero lunged forward, prying Blue’s jaw open. Hot breath fogged the front of his faceplate at their proximity, leaving the minister’s image blurry with each exhale, but there was no mistakening the way his eyes glazed over as he relaxed in Zero’s grip. “Gotta work with me here, Blue,” Zero crooned, faceplate blank and impassive.

He leaned back and let his hands drag down the column of Blue’s throat, allowing the human to feel the faintest pinpricks of claws underneath the leather of his organic arm. He kept his blank gaze locked with Blue’s underneath the helmet, feeling a manic grin curl his snarled mouth at the small semblance of power he was given. With deft fingers, Zero unclasped the outer layer of his jumpsuit, feeling eyes trail after his hands as he revealed a layer of under armor that, suddenly, felt just a touch more restrictive than comforting.

First time in a while, he mused, pausing as Blue’s mouth closed into a more comfortable position before he caught himself, squirming as sweat began to bead on his bare skin. Zero leaned back on his knees and slowly unzipped the duranex jumpsuit to reveal a patchwork of thick fur, metal and wires, finally hitching over the growing bulge between his legs.

“Ah…” Blue breathed out, watching intently as Zero held his dick in his organic hand, stroking up slowly to catch on the slight protrusions visible on the underside to the blunt, flat head. The bed creaked as Blue curled his legs in, tense knees bumping into each other as he tried to give himself some relief.

Zero completely disconnected from his faceplate display, allowing himself to lap his chops from behind the impassive façade as he startled Blue out of his reverie, “So, this ain’t rocket science. Just avoid any teeth and we’re golden, alright?” He guided his erection to Blue’s mouth, his precum slicking the human’s lips, and hastily added, “Just, uh, snap twice if we gotta stop, alright?”

In one of the few moments of defiance Zero was happy about, Blue stuck his tongue out to barely lap where his hand held his dick, annoyance etched on his face. The gank chuckled, “Whatever you say, buddy” and eased the head into Blue’s mouth.

Whereas before his mouth felt dumb, Blue thought, it felt _bloated_ now, and hot. He scrunched his face up at the bitter-tangy taste of pre as it dripped from the slit, but nonetheless he hesitantly pressed his tongue flat to cover the entirety of the head, eyes flicking up in a vain attempt to gauge a reaction from Zero. The blank faceplate did nothing to reassure him, but he stubbornly swirled his tongue and sucked weakly, brows furrowed in concentration.

Zero’s mechanical hand braced against the headboard above Blue’s hands as he hunched over, his other hand carding through the fine hair at the back of the minister’s head. “You’re a fast learner, huh?” he purred, watching Blue’s eyes go wide and face blush hotter as he thrust his hips minutely forward, stuffing his mouth fuller. He continued in a low rumble, “If you keep being good, I’ll jerk you off.”

Something hot coiled in Blue’s lower belly, and he tried to press his head forward to take more, to be _good_. He ran his tongue up the bony protrusions that jointed Zero’s dick, testing his tongue between each point and feeling a dopey pride in the tightened grip in his hair. Overeager, he pressed just a hair too far forward and felt himself seize up and gag as the hardness in his mouth bumped the back of his throat.

Before he had a chance to snap his clumsy fingers, Zero breathed, “Whoa there, tiger,” and pulled out to allow Blue to cough and catch his breath. “It’s your first time doing this sorta thing, don’t push yourself too far,” he comforted, combing through Blue’s hair as he looked up through watery eyelashes, charmingly pinkish in the low light. He added softly, “You’re doing so good, wanna try again?”

“Yessir,” Blue slurred, hurrying to open his sore mouth wide. Zero eased back in, pleased in Blue’s careful confidence, even if his skill was still sloppy. Beneath the helmet, he licked his sharp teeth and panted quietly.

The heat of the room felt unbearable with his clothes still mostly on, and Blue’s feet slid against the silk sheets as he writhed slightly, but he pushed through the soreness of his jaw and bobbed his head like he saw in the holovids he watched shamefully under several proxies. Precum seemed to flood his mouth now, and a mixture of that and drool leaked from the corner of his mouth in a mess. Distantly, with a shiver, he wondered what he looked like, mouth pulled wide around a cock and debauched beyond belief. What would _Zero_ look like?

He moaned softly, eyes closed and too lost in his imagination to notice the slight swell that bumped against his lips each time he moved forward, or the way the claws beneath the glove of the hand cradling his head curled at the base of his skull. “Ah, Blue, I’m…” Zero growled, and the human paused in realization and looked up at the stoic visage that hovered over him. He pulled back one last time before pushing himself as far forward as he could manage, blinking past the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes, hoping he was being _good_.

Fluid filled his mouth in a sudden gush, a low groan emitting from the bounty hunter above him. He slipped off at the feel of a knot pulling his lips taut, mouth full and the last pulses falling over his reddened lips.

A shudder wracked Zero at the unnatural feel of cool air around what, instinctually, he felt should have been buried in wet heat. He willed himself to snap a few images of Blue with wet tracts trailing down his cheeks and cum covering up a few stray freckles up to his peaked cheekbones as he swallowed with a flinch. He saved the multitude of files behind his highly-encrypted spank bank folder and caught his breath, bracing both hands against the headboard as Blue looked up at him with bleary, pleading eyes.

“Alright,” he drawled, “I think you earned your reward.” He inched back on his knees, twitching as he felt his knot slide wetly over smooth skin. Without any preamble, Zero tugged Blue’s trousers to his thighs and tugged his briefs far enough to grip at his erection. At the touch, the human threw his head back against the pillow and began to babble a string of ‘please sir’s until his hips lifted to thrust weakly into the supple leather of Zero’s hand as he came across his heaving stomach and whined wordlessly.

Silence filled the room beyond Blue’s gasping breaths, his body falling boneless back into the sheets. Zero reached forward to untie the minister’s hands and let them fall weakly to join the rest of him. The human was oddly silent even as his face and body was wiped down with the corner of a silk sheet.

“Okay,” Blue rasped, startling Zero out of his ministrations, “I think I get it?” Zero collapsed onto his back, perpendicular across Blue’s legs, and allowed his display to flicker back to life with a thumbs up emoji scrolling across his screen as he wearily watched his knot deflate.

“But like,” Blue continued, voice hoarse, “All the time?” After a moment of contemplation, Zero laughed and folded his hands under his head.

“You’ll see,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, banging my fists on my desk: GIVE! ZERO! AN! ALIEN! DICK! GIVE! US! OUR! OWN! TAG!
> 
> So I imagine that ganks have like, a weird jointed baculum (dickbone) and a flared penis head and OBVIOUSLY if we're gonna make it wet and wild, why not give him a knot too. My friend compared it to froyo: if you're gonna get froyo, might as well put all the toppings on.


End file.
